


Make the Yuletide Gay

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [64]
Category: Love Simon (2018), simon vs the homo sapiens agenda - becky albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: gay-boy-ben on tumblr prompted: Could you write a fix about Bram or Si staying at the other’s house for the holiday break or maybe about their first holiday living together?





	Make the Yuletide Gay

It was their first Christmas away from home. Rather, away from Georgia and their families.

Both Simon and Bram realized that they had to skip out on travelling back home this year, given the outrageous cost of flights and the fact that they had spent a massive portion of their saving towards their new apartment’s lease.

Bram had graduated a year early and had decided to move closer to Simon for his final year. Apartment hunting was a headache, but they had accomplished what they had set out to do. Find a place and make it their own.

Bram had taken charge of moving, given that Simon had finals to concentrate on and their apartment looked as though it had faced the most organized tornado. Things were a mess, but they were an organized mess. Bram felt that it was representative of his mental state.

He was in the middle of setting up their Ikea bought dining table when he heard the front door being unlocked.

“Honey, I’m home!” Simon sang out, throwing his backpack in the designated corner near the entrance.

Bram got up off the floor and walked over to give Simon a kiss on the cheek. “How’d your performance task go?”

“Who knows, the professor’s mood is dependent on whatever drag queen got eliminated from Ru Paul this week,” Simon said, as he hung his coat and scarf on a rack that Bram had installed earlier that week.

“Sometimes I can’t tell if your profs are real people or not,” Bram laughed.

“So what are we up to this weekend?” Simon asked, looking at the opened box that Bram was working on.

“Well, the agenda for today is to get this dining table up and going and then we are doing absolutely nothing for the next few days,”

Simon looked confused, “Abraham Greenfeld! Are you suggesting  _procrastination_?”

“I’m suggesting that for the next few days we don’t care about anything else other than the fact that this will be our first holidays together, in our own home,”

Simon couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest when he heard Bram say that. It made it all the more real.  _Home_. It wasn’t just an old apartment with creaky pipes and a broken radiator. The way Bram said it made it feel like the most magical place in the world, simply because it was theirs.

“I would love that,” Simon replied.

* * *

Simon woke up with a slight jolt, his body somehow knowing that he had to wake up without an alarm. He was pleasantly surprised, knowing that he was the farthest thing from an early bird. 

Bram usually took on that role, but the poor guy was exhausted from the week’s work. Simon carefully moved out from under Bram’s arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Simon checked the time on his phone, he had at least two hours before Bram would wake up and knew he had to get started on his mission for tonight. The past few weeks had been coveted phone calls between himself and Bram’s parents. If this was going to be their first holiday season together, Simon was going to do it right.

He’d gotten a menorah and Advent candles, various chocolates and cookie supplies. He knew full well that they didn’t have the cabinet space for all those items but somehow had managed to hide them in plain sight. The last thing he needed was some baking items from the nearby convenience store.

* * *

Bram woke up to the smell of something burning.

He raced towards the source, only to find his boyfriend struggling to open the windows. Bram tried to help him pry it open, knowing the living room window was likely frozen. Eventually, they managed to get it done, and the air began to smell normal once again.

“I am so sorry,” Simon said, rubbing his face in embarrassment. “They were supposed to be a surprise,”

Bram looked over to see slightly burned cookies in the familiar shapes and realized that Simon was trying to re-create his mother’s famous  _‘Christmukkah’_ cookies. They’d be an assortment of Christmas trees, Stars of David, menorahs and snowflakes.

He looked around and saw the makeshift Christmas tree in the corner of the room, still waiting to be embellished with ornaments. Beside it was a menorah, on a few stacked boxes, waiting to be lit by the nearby lighter.

“You did all this?” Bram asked in amazement, reminding himself to never again underestimate Simon.

“I just wanted to surprise you and now I realize that I’m not meant to make you happy,” Simon replied with a defeated sigh.

“How could you say that?” Bram said softly. “You make me the happiest guy in the world just by being in my life, Si. You don’t need to do anything else,”

Simon gave him a smile through pursed lips before saying, “It’d be nice if I didn’t mess up your cherished family traditions though,“

“You didn’t,” Bram told him. “In fact, we’re creating our own traditions today. Everything we do, it’ll be something we’ll continue for years to come,”

“Our own family traditions,” Simon said in a breathy tone.

“Exactly,”


End file.
